


when the world was at war

by eutanazja



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eutanazja/pseuds/eutanazja
Summary: gibson nigdy nie mówi.





	when the world was at war

**Author's Note:**

> dunkierka to objawienie, god bless

gibson nigdy nie mówi.

nawet, gdy jedzą krzywo posmarowane kanapki, a alex zaznacza, że są naprawdę dobre (choć wcale tak nie myśli). nawet, gdy leżą w mokrym piasku na brzegu pierdolonej dunkierki, a jakiś chłopiec krzyczy jak zażynane zwierze. alex odwraca głowę, blednąc ze strachu, a żal zalewa mu usta. jakby się topił. stara się złapać spojrzenie gibsona.

chciałby usłyszeć jego głos. jak to jest, że nigdy nie wydusił z siebie słowa? a może alex coś przeoczył? 

nawet wtedy, gdy są pod pokładem statku, woda uderza im w kostki, a alex poci się i czerwieni z zażenowania. gdy się zbliża, gdy składa pocałunek na jego czole.

nawet wtedy gibson pozostaje wierny swojemu paktowi milczenia.

spotykają się jeszcze kilka razy, we wnętrzu schowka na jedzenie, choć na nic nie ma czasu i nigdy nie wiedzą, kiedy spadnie na nich pocisk wroga. 

jest coś takiego — w powierzchownych dotykach, łapaniu pocałunków, gładzeniu się po włosach — dziwnie normalnego, tak, że alex czuje się niemal winny. winny faktu, że odczuwa przyjemność w fizycznych czynnościach, podczas gdy nowe zwłoki wypadają za burtę. 

ale każdy diament ma skazę. gibson nigdy nie mówi.

nawet wtedy, gdy siedzą pod pokładem okrętu, zziębnięci, zakatarzeni, zalani lodowatym potem. muszą zakrywać dziury po kulach, schylają głowy, by nie oberwać. alex nosi duszę na ramieniu.

dociera do niego, że nawet, gdy (jeśli?) uda im się dotrzeć do domu, anglia nigdy nie będzie taka sama. on nigdy nie będzie taki sam. widzi zamglone cambridge, gdzie się wychował, widzi wszystkie dziewczyny, z jakimi się zadawał. i może nawet widzi gibsona i rumieńce na jego policzkach, i załzawione, przerażone spojrzenie. może nawet widzi ich dłonie, splecione w szybkim uścisku i słyszy stłumione jęki.

nie jest nawet pewny, czy to jęki bólu, czy rozkoszy.

gibson nie mówi, nawet wtedy, gdy alex oskarża go o służbę niemieckiemu wywiadowi. nie mówi, gdy celuje do niego strzelbą.

alex chce krzyczeć. płakać. włożyć palce do gardła gibsona i zmusić go do wydania dźwięku.

frustracja zalewa go jak zimny przypływ. 

i gibson mówi.

po francusku.

i alex jest taki zły, że z nim gibson zawsze milczał, nawet, gdy jego dłonie zatrzymywały się na ramionach alexa i gładziły je czule.

gibson nawet nie jest gibsonem. gibson to jakieś zimne zwłoki na plaży w dunkierce, odarte z munduru i godności.

gibson nie mówi, gdy alex każe wypłynąć mu spod pokładu.

alex dusi się pożądaniem, tęsknotą, złością, nienawiścią i wodą. z pierwszym oddechem powietrza zauważa, że gibson nie wychodzi.

ale alex się nie wraca. nie wraca tam. nie opłakuje.

pozwala mu tonąć, tonąć, tonąć.

i wtedy jest pewny, że gibson nic już nie powie.


End file.
